THE PLAN FROM THREE WEEKS
by DragonRider43
Summary: After the crash, the survivors leave Alice to be taken and reanimated by Umbrella. But it would be three weeks until they save her and from there they make a plan. Movie based! AliceCarlos. [ch. 4 and 5 up!] [complete]
1. Chapter 1

RIGHT AFTER THE CRASH WHAT HAPPENED DURING THOSE THREE WEEKS. IT WAS A LONG THREE WEEKS FOR THE SOLE SURVIVORS OF THE RACCOON CITY INCIDENT.

CHAPTER ONE:

It was just after the crash. Carlos Olivera was carrying Alice's body out of the chopper.

" We need to get her out of here!" Carlos said.

" Yeah, but where?" Jill and LJ asked.

" No, don't!" Angie said but no one listened.

" I say we get a car and keep her in the back!" LJ said.

" No!" Carlos fired back," She saved our lives and we stuff her in the back?!"

He was obviously angry but there was no reason to be it was after all just Alice but she meant something to them. She was saviour at Raccoon City but so was Carlos with his moves and setting them free but mostly Alice.

" STOP!!!!" Angela screamed.

Carlos, LJ, and Jill turned to the little girl.

" Don't take her. We need to leave her." Angela explained," The doctors will find her and because she's important they'll reanimate her."

Carlos stared at Angela and knew she was right. How could someone so young know so much? he asked himself. He heard Cain at Raccoon City and even though he was a little bit uncomfortable with the jackass he was glad when Alice threw the man out of the chopper.

" Leave her." Angela repeared trying to reinforce her statement.

" At least, let's say goodbye." Jill said.

" We'll save her soon." LJ said to Carlos trying to make up for his offense as the man lay Alice's body on the rock nearby.

LJ just brushed the hair out of her face as a sign of respect for her.

" We'll see you soon." he said.

Angela gave her a kiss on the forehead," Thank you, again."

Jill was next and she held Alice's cold hand and stared onto the face of her friend. She wished she could remove the dirt that stained her face but they needed to leave," We'll come for you."

Carlos was the last. He came up to her in a shady sort of way. Jill, LJ, and Angela watched him. His voice was soft. The three of them didn't even hear him as he whispered to her. He stared into her blue eyes at first. They had life in them once, but she had given them up to save Angela and to think about any one of them in the chopper would have. But Alice and Angela were the only ones that saw it. He just heard a snap of something and a small shriek and when he turned he saw that the one of the loose supplies on the chopper had impaled her. He barely had seconds to let her death sink in before he was yelling that they were about to crash.

" Carlos!?" Jill called.

He leaned in close to Alice's ear," We'll be coming for you. I promise."

He gave her a slight kiss on the lips before running back to rejoin the others. Jill and Angela didn't seem to notice as they were walking a little ahead of him and LJ.

" You think no one saw that did you?" LJ asked.

" Saw what?" Carlos asked.

" Oh, please mother-"

" LJ."

" Carlos, all I'm saying was that it was obvious the way she smiled at you."

" I killed a man that nearly killed her."

" It's called saving her life, dude."

" It's-"

" What're you saying? A hero needs o be saved you know. By the way, what's the plan of getting her back?"

" I'm working on it."

LJ gave Carlos a sly smile," You like her?"

" Who Angie? She's a bright kid. Jill's nice, who wouldn't like her?" Carlos said diverting the subject so subject LJ was about to fall for it, but he caught it easily.

" Hey, I got you motherfu#er." LJ snapped.

" It's not going to matter now does it?" he asked," She's dead."

" Hey, nobody coulda done anything."

Carlos knew he needed to accept that. Alice made a choice and she chose to save the little girl that they had nearly died to save. But the thing was he- he was- He stopped himself from thinking those thoughts. Maybe she didn't feel the same way. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE MOVIE 'CUZ THAT'S WHAT MY FAN FIC'S BASED ON.

CHAPTER TWO:

" What are you injecting me with?" Carlos asked Alice.

" It's the antivirus cure to the T-Virus." she replied and leaned a little close for him to hear better, she leaned in with the shot in her hand," The T-Virus can reanimate dead cells. Basically, bringing the dead back to life."

She took the shot and injected the cure into his arm.He winced shots barely hurt but that was one needle not five or six.

" Or they can help her walk again, if the mutation is kept in check with this.'' Alice said waving the now empty shot.

" Angie's infected?" he asked.

" Yes." Alice replied.

" And they infected you with the T-Virus as well?" he asked Alice.

" Yeah." she replied giving a slight smile and nod of her head.

She disposed of the empty case and leaned in close to reply," But don't worry I'm not contagious." she joked.

He smiled and gave a small laugh getting a smile out of her. He noticed that was another smile she gave him since he met her at the school. He thought he was going to get shot by her because he was infected and he knew Alice wasn't the type that would let an infected person come along, just by seeing her he could guess that. He saw the look on the face of the other woman and knew that that was what she thought,too. But instead Alice uncocked the shotgun and held it up so that it was pointed at the ceiling. She smiled as she walked up to him.

" Well, I guess today's you're lucky day." she said with a smile and walked on.

The woman took the girl and they walked out.

" You should've told me you were bitten motherfucker. I'm hanging with you and shit." LJ said walking infront of them, but even though Carlos heard it he didn't put much thought to it. His eyes had followed Alice as she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Those were Carlos' thoughts as he stood watch at the small motel. The group dare not even go close to the big city and hotels where there were a lot of people. Other than being in their same clothes since the incident there were rumors that they were wanted. They had left Alice two days ago and on that same day they handed in the tape to the media. For two days they looked for ways of transportation and LJ was their key since he was the only civilian besides Angela that were able to survive. The thing was Carlos and Jill were afraid of what kind of transportation LJ was gonna get. But the man came through able to get a car from a relative that lived in the area. He had not forgotten the little conversation he and LJ had after leaving the crash site.

" You saved her life." he remembered LJ saying, but Carlos knew better.

At City Hall, a man Alice thought she killed got up. He took up a knife he had and hurled it expertly hitting the man in the neck killing you. Alice gave him a surprised stare and glanced back at the dead Umbrella man.

" You missed one." he joked.

She laughed before rejoining them and they got to the chopper but Cain was there. Carlos, LJ, and Jill were too focused on the upcoming creature that was emerging from the fog they didn't see that Cain appeared out of nowhere until later. Soldiers held them at gunpoint and there was nothing they could do. The guns were gone and they couldn't warn Alice who was ordering the pilot to take off. When Cain put the gun to Alice the three of them were about to kill the man if they weren't dragged from the chopper and onto the ground.

Maybe he did save her life but now he needed- they needed to save her. Not as a repayment but because they were her friends and she was theirs.

" Alice." came a whisper and Carlos leaned into the room to see Angela twisting and turning in her bed,"Alice!"

The girl started to thrash and she screamed.

" Angie!" he yelled ditching the gun and scrambling into the room. LJ was a deep sleeper and Jill needed to get sleep after hours on the road and on watch.

Angela Ashford woke to be in the arms of one of her rescuers," Carlos?"

" I'm here, Angie." he whispered trying to make the little girl feel better," Do you need the shot?"

" No, it's Alice. I had a dream about her."

He leaned back and came to her level for eye contact," Dream?"

" They reanimated her. They're doing more things to her."

" Umbrella? Do you know where they are?"

" I heard them saying they're going to stay put and I know the place as my father's former lab before Raccoon City."

He smiled and hugged her.

" We're going to save her right?'' the little girl asked.

Carlos nodded," Yes, but we need a plan."

He lay the girl down on the bed and tucked her in," Get some sleep. I'll watch for anyone. If you need me I'll be right outside, alright?"

The girl nodded as Carlos stepped out. The countdown to save Alice had begun. 


	3. Chapter 3

SRRY, BUT IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED. I'M JUGGLING SO MANY STORIES AND I'M UPLOADING ALL OF THEM FOR LIKE TWO CHAPTER TODAY. MY FICS ARE MOVING PRETTY FAST!!!!!

CHAPTER THREE:

" This is crazy!!" Jill screamed as she threw the remote.

LJ ducked as it sailed over his head and smashed into the wall. Carlos shut off the TV.

" The tape! Umbrella discredited the tape!" she screamed," How?"

" There are not that many survivors to get a story just two known and two unknown." Carlos said.

Angela walked into the room," Why is everyone yelling?" she asked with an angel voice.

Jill knelt down," Sweetie, we're not yelling it's just Umbrella did something bad again."

LJ just kept quiet.

" Aren't you going to say anything?" Carlos asked.

" Hey, mother-"

" LJ!" Jill hissed, the three of them agreed not to use language infront of Angela.

" It was you guys that handed in the tape not this guy." he said pointing at himself.

Carlos rolled his eyes beore turning to Angela who walked up to him. Jill lay on the couch.

" Ugh! I'm gonna kill Umbrella!" she yelled.

" I had another dream about her." Angela whispered.

That had Jill and LJ listening and Carlos knelt to the girl's level.

" You know you don't have to do that." she said," It makes me feel so...small."

He smiled as he picked her up and sat her on the couch next to Jill," Don't worry."

He still was on his knees when he asked her about the dream. LJ leaned in from his space on the wall but he was still some few feet off. Jill was staring at the girl.

" They've fully reanimated her." she began," I recognize the room. It was a lab that my father experimented in. He took me there once and showed me the cure. That's where I got it. My daddy made it there."

" Do you know where exactly it is?" Jill asked as Carlos was about to ask.

" Yes, not two miles from here. It was that place that looked like a power plant. The buildings are close to the back near to where no one can get other then Umbrella people. My father and I went that way. You'd have to take a secret way in the backroads of this city." she replied.

" We need to get some things." LJ pointed out and got a "duh" look from Jill.

" What else have they done to Alice?" Carlos asked.

" She's more powerful. They've given her a dose of a new type of T-Virus my daddy helped create. It was the one that would enable me not to have to carry around the antivirus." Angela replied.

The girl smiled.

" Got it!" LJ said a little triumphantly," I know of a friend of mine that lives here. A computer hacker."

" I can easily change the codes on our cards to get LJ in." Jill said thank you to computer class.

Carlos gave her the ID card," We need to make some fake au-"

" I know." Jill said leaving to her room.

He sighed as LJ and Angela went to go pack. They were going to move again. They were going to save her. They were going to get her back. He made a promise, each of them made one as they said their goodbyes and each were going to help. Jill can mke IDs to get them in. LJ can get his friend to hack into databases if he's a hacker. Angela's helped with locating Umbrella and now his part. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_I know long time no write. Well, this fic is meant to be short as the days are going by pretty fast. The ending's coming soon. Probably the next two chaps will be the ending._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER FOUR:

" Yes!" LJ yelled on the phone startling everyone in the room.

After talking for a while he hung up and turned to the others.

" My man came through and he's hacked into the place. We've got the cards that'll give us access if it comes to it of course. This is just our backup, right?" LJ asked.

" No need to worry." Jill replied." I was able to make us fake access passes. We're level six authority agents, Carlos. LJ's the driver and Angela, sweetie, we need you to hide in the back."

They all nodded.

" Why does this seem too easy?" Carlos asked not geting a good feeling of their plan as a week and a half passed from the Raccoon City incident.

" It's not." Jill replied," We need to get the wardrobe for this to work and I'm getting a black leather outfit for this."

Carlos moaned.

" Oh, hell no!" LJ shouted," I am not letting a woman pick out what I wear."

" Do you know what would pass for Umbrella?" Carlos asked.

" Your vest Olivera. We need to remove the name and you need a suit." Jill said as Angela sat down.

She didn't bother turning on the TV. Seeing Jill order the others around about wardrobe was enough entertainment. Suddenly she saw her vision blur and she started to feel shots pierce her arm. Starting to scream, it sent off an alarm to the others.

" Angie!" they all yelled but Carlos being the closest was there first.

" Angie, c'mon. Breathe." he said seeing her blue eyes starting to worry.

" They're changing her. They're hurting her!" Angela shouted before screaming as she felt more needle peircing her skin.

She gasped and seemed to look around confused.

" Carlos? Jill?" she asked and something- the way she said it set off a flare.

Her eyes contained the same look he had once seen in Alice's eyes.

" Alice?" Carlos asked getting stares from everyone.

Jill thought her friend was going nuts but she had seen it too. There was no mistaking Angela's eyes turned to Alice's. But as quickly as she came, she was gone and the little girl passed out in the former agent's arms.

" You saw it too?" Carlos asked Jill who gave a nod.

" This is impossible." LJ said.

" The living dead were impossible." Jill replied," Guess who killed Terri. With Umbrella anything's possible- but- Was that really her?"

Carlos shrugged and carried the girl into the room and lay her down before joining the others.

" You know Alice seemed to know that Angela was infected the moment they met and vise versa." Jill said," Maybe some sort of connection between them. You know mind wise."

" You mean telepathy? "Carlos asked.

" Yeah!" Jill replied," You think?"

" I think you guys are crazy. There is no way Alice could be that kid." LJ said.

" You don't get it do you?" Carlos asked turning to LJ," We saw her. Alice was seeing through Angela's eyes for a moment at leas. She was asking for us or didn't you hear. That voice didn't sound like a little girl's voice."

" Carlos is right." Jill added," Our time is running short. She's gonna escape sooner or later. And we need to be there. Now, Carlos. You need a suit and we need to tweak your vest."

" What?" he asked," Are you serious? I am not wearing a suit."

" I am not wearing no fucking Umbrella vest."

" It's bulletproof and Umbrella's got a lot of guns." Jill said as Carlos removed the vest.

" Gimme that vest." LJ said as Carlos tossed it over," And you are gonna wear a suit. I don't wanna end up being shot."

" Alright! Alright!" Carlos surrendered as Jill knocked off LJ's hat.

" What the fu-" LJ stared when he got Jill's peircing stare.

" Agents won't wear that type of hat. No offense really." Jill said.

Carlos had to smile at that. After a while LJ had gone to watch TV, Jill went to check on the sleeping Angie, and Carlos went outside leaving the gun inside. He leaned on the railing of the balcony. In the distance as Angie had pointed out was the disguised laboratory.

" We're coming." he muttered.

* * *

**_Jill's in charge of wardrobe. Yeah, I know weird and weak. Oh well, i'm just writing about how everything's coming together._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Pretty fast. But I needed to get to the point. And this has none to do with the Extinction story I wrote. It's just during and post movie._**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

Angela woke up in a cold sweat to find herself in the back seat of the car. She looked at Jill who looked nice in the leather outfit. She couldn't help but smile at LJ who wore Carlos's vest if that was what it was. Jill had altered it so much it looked like it was Umbrella made. Carlos was looking out of the ordinary in a black suit looking really Umbrella like. She had to hand it to Jill for getting the Umbrella look down right.

" You alright back there, Angie?" Carlos asked.

" Fine." Angela replied as Jill turned a worried look to her.

Angela couldn't forget the feeling she had nearly a week ago. She felt Umbrella's experimentation on Alice and she was changing. She was alive and she as changing. But what was strange was that she actually felt Alice wander into her mind. Letting her see the others, Angela let Alice see through her eyes. She was surprised at how Carlos so easily realized it was Alice and not Angela. She had meant to ask but it couldn't be more obvious. Jill saw it and so did LJ but somehow Carlos was refusing to accept it. All Angela wanted to do was to tell him what Alice had told her before she was put to a sleep by Umbrella.

_" I miss them, Angela." Alice said," How are they?"_

_" Carlos is fine. And Jill is really holding everyone together. LJ's fine as usual. Jill and Carlos are taking good care of him and me."_

_Alice laughed._

_" Is he alright? He's not falling apart because of me is he?" she asked worried._

_" No." Angela lied even though she's seen Carlos in a mostly gloomy mood when she didn't talk to him," He's fine. Wanna see them?"_

_" How?" Alice asked._

_" Just see through my eyes." Angela suggested and Alice did._

_When she got back she turned a little tearful._

_" What's wrong?" Angela asked._

_" He knew it was me. So did Jill but he noticed."_

_" Really?" Angela asked._

_" He's been hurting and Jill's trying to hide her hurt through being strong. He's strong but-"_

_" He cares about you. Jill does and even LJ. I do, too."_

_" I know. When it comes Jill, I haven't gotten a friend like her and even LJ is unique but him-"_

_" You like him?" Angela asked with a smile," It's alright, I know you do like him. He likes you too you know."_

_Alice laughed and frowned a little._

_" You'll understand someday but don't tell him. I don't think like is the right word."_

_Angela knew another word which she used to describe her feelings towards friends and family. Alice was starting to fade._

_" Don't leave." Angela pleaded._

_" I have no choice, Angie." Alice replied starting to be more transparent._

_" Love?" Angela asked quickly._

_" What?" Alice asked back._

_" Is that the word? Love?" Angela asked not fully understanding what she was saying," Is that how you feel? Do you love him?"_

_Alice smiled and gave a faint nod._

_" You'll understand someday. But don't tell him." Alice whispered._

But Angela just wanted to so bad him when she saw her friend lean on the railing and staring out onto the base. But she stopped herself. If she did tell him she wouldn't know exactly what she was saying and besides it was Alice's feelings to admit not hers. But love. What type of love would Alice want to keep from Carlos? That was what confused Angela the most. Was it a friendship type of love? What about a family type, but Angela knew that was most unlikely. Then it hit the girl, it was another type of love she had seen seldomly and only between her mother and father before her mother died. It must be that type of love but still it confused the junior high student and she knew she had to let it go.

Now she was thinking about how much Alice has changed. By now Alice must've forgotten the conversation as Umbrella's experimentation on her must've taken a toll on her memoty. She guessed Alice would not recall the conversation at all and might even have forgotten that they can talk telepathically. Suddenly she saw that they pulled infront of the Umbrella building and sure enough there was Alice.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Alice saw the black car pull up and she thought it was over. But when Jill stepped out she forced a frown. LJ emerged from the driver's seat and around the front of the car came Carlos.

" Thank you, gentlemen. We'll take it from here." Jill assured the men walking up towards Alice.

" On who's authority?" the man asked.

" Classified." Carlos came in walking up the steps to the man," Level Six Authorization."

The man surveyed the pass Carlos had handed to him and gave a nod. The agents backed down and allowed Jill to take Alice. She and Carlos locked in a stare as Jill escorted her towards the car. As they passed Carlos he placed a blanket over Alice's shoulders. LJ got into the driver's seat and Carlos into the passenger seat. They were all close to leaving. Escape was finally theirs.

As they got to the gate Carlos once again gave the pass and the man nodded as a phone rang. Alice couldn't believe it but there was a voice that said let them go and they were gone.

" It's good to have you back." Carlos said turning around to face her and smile.

He then looked at Angela who smiled.

" Are you alright?" the little girl asked but Alice ignored her, as it seemed.

" **I'm alright**." came Alice's reply in Angela's mind," **And don't worry, I still remember.**"

" **Don't worry either. I haven't told him.**" Angela telepathed.

The two smiled smiled but Alice's faded as she saw her eyesight was blue and she turned to glance at Carlos and then to Jill.

" What did they do to you?" Jill asked but Alice was quiet as the windows rolled up and LJ drove out of there.

" Alice?" Jill asked," What happened?"

" They did something to me." Alice said," I feel like I'm a computer."

" What?" Carlos asked and Angela stared at her friend.

As she probed in Alice's mind she felt that Umbrella had their grip around Alice and she was trying to break free. It was as if they were watching through her.

" Oh, no." Angela muttered as they went on," I hope this doesn't mean trouble."

0O0OO00OO00o0o0oo00o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0oo

They came to stop at another clothing store where Alice got some clothes and they went to a local motel. Carlos was outside and Alice looked around. It looked like she was alone in the room as Jill, Angie, and LJ were nowhere to be found. After pacing back and forth wondering if she should go out she finally decided to join him outside.

Carlos heard the door open and was smiled to see it was Alice. He was sitting on the steps infront of the door and she sat next to him awfully quiet except for saying hi to him as she took a seat.

" We missed you." he said to start up conversation.

She smiled.

" I know. I missed all of you, too." she answered.

From the window, unnoticed by the two were Jill, LJ, and Angela sneaking a glance.

" Was that really you?" he asked.

" What do you mean me?"

" A week ago, I saw you through Angela. Was that you?"

" Yeah, I was kinda surprised you recognized me. All I wanted to do was see if you guys were alright."

Carlos turned to her and smiled. They were so close together but made no effort to move apart. But without thinking Alice leaned in and kissed him. After she broke the kiss, he kissed back. LJ stared. Angela smiled and Jill beamed.

" Damn!" LJ said.

" That's really nice isn't it?" Angela asked as she and Jill and LJ backed away from the window.

" It is." Jill smiled and turned to LJ.

" I just got one word." LJ admitted.

" And that is?" Angela asked.

" Letsgo." he said.

" That's two words." Jill and Angie pointed out.

" Not when I say it." LJ said opening the back door," Now, letsgo!"

Outside, the two of them finally ended the long kiss.

" Welcome back." Carlos smiled as Alice kissed him again.

* * *

**_That's the best ending I've got. I guess. I can't put that they admit their feelings for each other because that's in Extinction and this is Apocalypse. Anyway thanks to all those that reviewed such as Lord Luke Skywalker, Exalted Nemesis, Cries in Vain, and LiasonFan2. You guys are the best.  
_**


End file.
